Betazoid
, a Betazoid male (2366)]] , a Betazoid female (2368)]] The Betazoids are a humanoid civilization originating from the planet Betazed, and are members of the United Federation of Planets. History and Politics Betazed has enjoyed a relatively untroubled history for the last few centuries. This peaceful existence came to a halt in 2374, when the Dominion invaded and occupied the planet. It is probable that the Dominion occupation ceased after the end of the Dominion War ( ). :According to the novel "The Battle of Betazed" the Betazoids were finally able to drive the Jem'Hadar away by the application of a highly dangerous, offensive form of empathy. There was also a less risky but far more cruel telepathic way of handling the Jem'Hadar, but the Betazoids rejected this solution, since it would have cost them their peacful culture. Physiology Externally, Betazoids are physically indistinguishable from Humans in every aspect but one, the irises of their eyes are completely black. They can even cross-breed with Humans, along with other humanoid races like Klingons and Tavnians. Betazoids have a gestation period of 10 months ( ). Betazoids reach rapid eye movement (REM) sleep at a different frequency from other humanoids. ( ) In mid-life, Betazoid females undergo a physiological change known as "The Phase" where their sex drive quadruples or more. ( ) Mature Betazoids can also suffer from Zanthi fever, that causes the Betazoid to lose control over the projective aspect of his/her empathy. That can result in people around that Betazoid acting as if they'd experience the same general emotional state as him/her, though they are directed by their own subconscious desires, fears etc. ( ) Telepathic abilities Betazoids are natural telepaths; most develop this ability in adolescence, but a few are born with their telepathic abilities already active (Tam Elbrun, TNG: "Tin Man"). These individuals are almost always extremely talented and powerful in telepathic terms, but also unable to screen out the noise of other people's minds, so they generally suffer mental problems of varying severity depending mostly on when the problem was diagnosed. On the other end of the scale are a few individuals, who develop psionic abilities which are far below average for this species (Lon Suder). Those Betazoids are barely able to sense even strong emotions of other people, not to speak of thoughts. The common psionic abilities of Betazoids are going from sensing thoughts and/or emotions, over projecting thoughts and/or emotions, to manipulating the minds of others ( ; ). How capable they are in performing any of those feats depends on their genetically defined psionic strength, their psionic training ( ), their familiarity with the scanned being and their general mental and physical condition. Inter-species reproduction involving Betazoids often affects the psionic abilities of the offspring - most commonly the children of such a union develop empathic abilities as their primary psionic talent, while their telepathic abilities, though existing, are rather below average for Betazoids. Usually the telepathy of these half-breeds, without extensive training, is limited to communication with other empaths or telepaths and full telepathic contact with emotionally very close persons (Imzadi). All full Betazoids are unable to read the thoughts of Ferengi, Breen, Ullians, or Dopterians, but some half Betazoids have been occasionally successful in sensing the emotions of some of these species. Additionally even full Betazoids seem to be able to psionically influence some of these species ( ; ) :According to the novel "The Battle of Betazed" some hidden mental teachings are able to unlock the ability of telekinesis in Betazoids. Diseases Betazoids suffer from several diseases which include: *Zanthi fever Culture and Tradition Betazed has a complex hereditary nobility; prominent Betazoid diplomat Lwaxana Troi, for example, is "Daughter of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, and Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed." Betazoid tradition has children genetically bonded to a future spouse. ( ) In the Betazoid wedding ceremony, all participants are traditionally naked, not only the soon to be wed, but the guests also. ( ; ) At one time, it was fashionable for Betazoid women to wear elaborate wigs that encaged small animals. The practice, which was cruel to the animals, was stopped when one (unknown) woman stood up against it. ( ) It has been speculated that Betazoid society in the past was matriarchal. ( ) People :See: Betazoids Appearances *TNG: ** "Haven" ** "Manhunt" ** "Tin Man" ** "Ménage à Troi" ** "The Drumhead" ** "Night Terrors" ** "Half a Life" ** "Cost of Living" ** "Dark Page" *DS9: ** "The Forsaken" ** "Fascination" ** "The Muse" *VOY: ** "Caretaker" ** "Meld" ** "Basics, Part I" ** "Basics, Part II" ** "Counterpoint" Betazoid Category:Species de:Betazoid es:Betazoides nl:Betazoid